


Свидетель на свадьбе

by orphan_account



Category: The Mighty Boosh
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Винс получает письмо от Грегга - старый друг просит его прийти на вечеринку по поводу помолвки. Все бы ничего, только жених - Говард.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свидетель на свадьбе

_«Здравствуй, Винс, сэр!_  
Я приглашаю тебя на свою свадьбу! Будет много гостей, Бэйлис, мы порисуем акварелью. Я знаю, ты любишь рисовать, как и я, особенно Бэйлис и Старого Грега! Тебе понравится этот день, да, сэр!  
Тебя ждет сюрприз на моей вечеринке. Да, Старый Грег устраивает вечеринку на Черном Озере, сэр. Приходи!  
Старый Грег»  
Винс нахмурился, слегка, чтобы не появились морщинки. Они с Грегом учились в одном университете, и после окончания даже немного переписывались. Винсу, по правде говоря, казалось, что он сменил достаточно адресов, чтобы Грег его не нашел. Было чертовски странно получить такое письмо. Хотя он же звезда рок-н-ролла, какая вечеринка без Нуара?  
На самом деле Грег всегда не нравился Винсу. Странная склонность вовлекать других людей в свою личную жизнь, манера одеваться, стойкий рыбный запах… но все же его манера одеваться выводила из себя куда сильнее.  
– Ты забрал почту, Винс? – донесся голос Набу из прихожей. – Мы с Боло опаздываем на шоу.  
– Да-да, иду! – протянул Винс, комкая письмо и обещая себе подумать об этом позже. Или никогда.  
Боло уже вовсю крутился у зеркала, выпрямляя шерсть новёхоньким утюжком – подарок Винса на День Рожденья. Набу требовательно протянул руку.  
– Счета, – шаман откинул письмо куда-то в комнату, – счета, счета, письмо от тети Купер…  
– Элис все-таки ответил мне! – завопит Винс, но письмо уже улетело в комнату.  
– Это не мои проблемы, что мужчина решил назваться женским именем, – проворчал Набу. И тут, внезапно, на его лице появилась легкая улыбка. – Да брось ты, Винс, мы оба знаем, что это Боло дурачится.  
Горилла повернулся на звук своего имени и, озадаченно покачав головой, сзбрызнул шерсть лаком.  
– Я готов, – пробасил Боло.  
– Подожди, – Набу цепко ухватил Винса за ворот куртки. – Что это ты скрываешь в заднем кармане джинс?  
– Хээй, Набу, ты же знаешь, что я не ношу джинсы… – взгляд Винса заметался.  
– Давай сюда.  
Что-то проворчав, Винс вытащил письмо из кармана. Набу быстро просмотрел текст и укоризненно уставился на Нуара.  
– Всего-то три года прошло, а ты так просто забываешь друзей! Он же тебе так помог на последнем курсе с экзаменом по акварели!  
Винсу вдруг стало очень неуютно, а Набу тем временем продолжал его отчитывать.  
– Ты же мне тогда все уши про него прожужжал! Грег сделал то, Грег сделал это! Как тебе не стыдно, Винс Нуар!  
– Ладно-ладно! Хватит отчитывать меня, как девочку! Я поеду на долбанное озеро! – завопил Винс, отмахиваясь.  
– Вот и славно! – во весь рот улыбнулся Набу и отвернулся к двери.  
– Ты что, под кайфом? – вдруг понял Винс.  
– Ну да, – отозвался шаман, и входная дверь хлопнула.

***

– Добро пожаловать в мир веселья Боба Фоссила, где «Веселье» и «Мир» преобразуются в… кучу денег у меня в кармане. Проходите, не задерживайтесь! – грохотал громкоговоритель. Винс, театрально зажав уши, зашел в офис начальника.  
– Мистер Фоссил, зачем вы включили запись в восемь вечера?  
– О, приветик, Винси! – начальник подскочил на месте от неожиданности. Одна из пуговиц его рубашки, наименее выносливая, стрельнула в сторону Нуара. К счастью, Винс успел увернуться. – Что-то случилось с моим малышом?  
– Э-э, не знаю, мистер Фоссил, я его не видел. Вообще-то я хотел попросить отгул на завтра. Видите ли, у друга свадьба, и он пригласил меня на вечеринку – ну, познакомить с гостями и прочее…  
В секунду Фоссил оказался в ногах у Винса.  
– Возьми меня с собой, Винси! – завыл он, оттягивая на себя ткань брюк. – Пожаааалуйста! Здесь я никому не нужен! Ну же, Винси, будь хорошим мальчиком, возьми Бобби с собой!  
– Ладно, ладно! Только не растягивайте штаны! – Винс поднял Фоссила с колен и отряхнул.  
– Хорошо, – выдохнул Боб. – Завтра я заеду за тобой днем, моя бусинка!  
– Звучит стремно, – пробормотал Винс, пятясь.  
– До завтра! Чмоки!  
Винса передернуло. «Ничего», – сказал он себе на пути домой. – «На вечеринке он кого-нибудь найдет! И, наконец, отцепится от меня».

***

Каким-то немыслимым способом Фоссилу удалось раздобыть красный кабриолет – и вот, Винс Нуар открыл дверцу машины и медленно, манерно вышел из автомобиля. Серебряный костюм с прозрачными вставками и любимая меховая накидка подчеркивали яркий макияж. Но, все-таки, без фанфар и карликов с пьедесталом было как-то неуютно. Тихо вздохнув, Винс снял черные очки и, окинув публику оценивающим взглядом, вошел в паб.  
Музыканты наигрывали «Пьяного моряка», бармена только и хватало на коктейли многочисленным дамам – Винс тешил себя мыслью, что они пришли именно из-за него, – а Грега не было видно.  
– Флиртини, – бармен злобно глянул на Нуара, но все же принялся смешивать коктейль. Винс огляделся.  
Вокруг было достаточно народа, чтобы заполонить весь паб. Моряки сидели за дальним столиком и хохотали о чем-то своем. Какого-то странного вида существа – мутанты? – чинно ждали свой заказ, тихо переговариваясь. Две девушки с флюоресцентными волосами хмуро глядели вокруг, а рядом с Винсом сидел какой-то зубастый мужик с гитарой. Он буравил Нуара взглядом уже некоторое время.  
– Кто ты? – первым спросил Винс.  
– У меня много имен, – отозвался незнакомец. На нем было странное фиолетовое платье, а волосы возвышались огромным шаром над головами гостей.  
– Ну, и какие они?  
– Я к этому подойду в свое правильное мистическое время, – незнакомец выдержал драматичную паузу. – Некоторые зовут меня Шатун, приносящий кукурузу. Другие – Микки Найном, ткачом снов. Некоторые зовут меня Фотошопом. Другие – Трену-колтом. Некоторые зовут меня Марджори Киком. Другие – капитаном Массом. Некоторые зовут меня Р-р-рабуди Пабуди. Другие зовут меня Силит Бенгом.  
– А как мне тебя звать? – прервал тираду Винс, нервно взмахнув рукой.  
– Зови меня Руди.  
Винс немного помялся – улыбка у Руди была какой-то странной. Как у насильника. Только Нуар собрался снова обратиться к новому знакомому, как в колонках раздалось шипение, и все вскрикнули. Винс повернулся на шум.  
– Раз-раз, – незнакомец аккуратно ударил пальцем по микрофону, поверяя работоспособность. Гости взвыли. Винс, оглядев незнакомца с ног до головы, чуть не упал в обморок: «Бежевый ночной кошмар». Нуар сделал довольно большой глоток флиртини.  
Незнакомец тем временем вещал:  
– Я просто хочу убедиться в том, что все в порядке. И дать несколько инструкций. Вечеринка становится лучше, если она безопасна, ведь так? – он подмигнул кому-то в толпе, хотя этот флирт в его исполнении больше походил на угрозу.  
– В общем, не советую парковаться возле озера, почва немного нестабильная. Небольшое объявление для девушек, если вы молоды, красивы и любите джаз, то простите, Говард Мун уже занят! – мужчина скованно рассмеялся. Флюоресцентные девушки дружно закатили глаза. – Приятного вечера, надеюсь, вам понравится!  
– Кто этот идиот? – возмутился Винс, резко поворачиваясь к Руди. Очень зря – локтем Винс задел бокал с коктейлем, и теперь его серебристые штаны были испорчены. Нуар расстроено выдохнул – и это произошло в тот самый момент, когда Боло отказался привезти сменный костюм.  
– Твою мать, безрукий ты мудак! – выпалил Винс.  
– Но ведь я… – Руди сразу принялся оправдываться.  
– Не ты, а эта кучерявая брюква! – Винс гневно показал пальцем на неожиданно появившегося мужчину в кресле–качалке. – Фиг с ними со штанами, ты зачем ногу мне отдавил?  
– Простите, юная леди, старого джазмена, – мужчина пожал плечами. – Лестер Корнкрэйк уже не тот жигало, что раньше.  
– Меня не волнует твое безусловно яркое прошлое. Челси безнадежно испорчены. И во что мне теперь переодеваться? – Винс был близок к истерике.  
– К счастью, – Лестер поднял указательный палец и поиграл бровями, – я знаю, где можно найти запасную одежду! Пойдем со мной! – он поднялся со стула и направился к дальней двери.  
– Только без глупостей, ловелас! – Хоть Винс и не смог бы дать в глаз (над его маникюром трудилась сама Рэрити и целый отряд стильных божьих коровок), а вот обжечь утюжком для волос – легко. Утюжок, лак, мусс, воск и закрепитель Винс всегда носил с собой.

***

– Серьезно?  
Винс глядел на брюки, которые Лестер выудил из какого-то невзрачного чемодана, со смесью ужаса и недоверия. Велюровые брюки. Навскидку чуть длинноватые и… коричневые!  
– Это платье подойдет вам, милая леди! – заверил Лестер.  
– Но это же не платье, а брюки.  
– Это платье, прекрасное шелковое платье! Я уверен в этом так же, как и в том, что я черный!  
– Но ты же… – Винс посмотрел на белоснежное веснушчатое лицо Лестера. – Окей, проехали.  
«Новый тренд для журнала «Cheekbones»!» – думал Винс, натягивая злополучные брюки и посильнее запахивая накидку. – «Теперь главное убедить всех, что это концепт, а не шутка».  
Он вышел из комнаты как ни в чем ни бывало. Винс удостоил девушек у бара мимолетной улыбкой и, убедившись что они, как полагается, упали в обморок от восхищения, направился на поиски старого «друга». Хоть из ситуации и удалось выпутаться, Винс собирался поскорее свалить на другую вечеринку.  
– Уоу, уоу! Подожди-ка! – кто-то схватил его за локоть. Винс обернулся и чуть не завыл. Перед ним стоял тот самый зануда, который произнес речь пару минут назад. – Почему это вы, сэр, в моих брюках?  
«Это он от Грега «сэром» заразился?» – была первая мысль, – «Черт, так это брюки этого фрика!» – Винс чуть не выругался вслух.  
– Кучеряшка испортил мои брюки и предложил эти взамен, – объяснил Винс. Одно наличие подобных брюк в гардеробе говорили о том, что по чувству стиля этого умника потопталось стадо бизонов. А длинные черные носки с сандалиями делали Винсу почти физически больно.  
– О, Винси, сэр, ты прише-е-ел! – послышался скрипучий голос за спиной и Винса тут же обняли цепкие руки. Сильно запахло рыбой. – О, знакомишься с моим мужчиной? – Грег взмахнул ресницами. – Не думай его увести, Винси-малыш, нет-нет! Я вырву твои прекрасные глаза и скормлю их рыбкам!  
Винс рассмеялся, а за ним и будущие молодожены – в таких фразочках был весь Грег. На самом деле Нуар не знал, приводил ли Грегори когда-нибудь свои угрозы в действие, но как-то не было желания проверять на собственном опыте.  
– Это Говард Мун – мой персик! – счастливо пролепетал Грег, обнимая фрика. – Винси, я хотел попросить тебя, сэр! Попросить об услуге старому другу, Грегу, да, сэр!  
– Я слушаю.  
– Пожалуйста, забери своего друга Боба из подсобки, а то он все облевал. Ой, и да, сэр, будь свидетелем на свадьбе!  
Если бы у Винса в руках был флиртини, то брюки Говарда тоже стали бы безнадежно испорчены.  
– Эм, Грег, это как-то внезапно, я…  
Человек-рыба вцепился в меховые отвороты накидки и зашипел прямо в лицо Винсу:  
– Я так давно тебя не видел, Винс, я доверяю только тебе, сэр! Это так важно для меня, умоляю!  
Перед внутренним взором Нуара тут же возник Набу. «Он помогал мне не единожды. А на свадьбе точно должны быть симпатичные девчонки».  
– Хорошо, Грег, только отпусти накидку.  
Грегори облизнулся, ущипнул Говарда за ягодицу, и убежал кого–то встречать. Винс покачал головой. Мда, ну и кадр.  
– Спаси меня, – шепот был почти неслышным. Винс повернулся к Говарду и непонимающе помотал головой. Мун, казалось, был готов расплакаться, его нижняя губа дрожала, руки затряслись.  
– Чего?  
– Спаси меня, Винсент! Пожалуйста! Я не хочу умирать! Я еще столького не сделал! – Говард схватил Винса за руки.  
– Какого ты творишь? – Винс попытался высвободиться, но, поглядев на Говарда, передумал. В конце концов, зная Грега не один день, Нуар не был удивлен поведению Говарда.  
– Эй, эй, успокойся, все нормально! – Винс потрепал Говарда по плечу. – Теперь скажи, что тебе от меня надо.  
Говард шмыгнул носом.  
– Я не хочу этой свадьбы. Понимаешь, я жертва! Ох, не надо было в полнолуние рыбачить на Черном Озере… – Говард схватился за голову.  
– Так ты еще и рыбак! Круто.  
– Да, сэр, но я больше музыкант… Мультиинструменталист. Гений джаза. Но я больше не играю… Кое-что произошло. Кое-что, о чем тебе не стоит знать. Стоп. Мы вообще не о том говорим. Что мне делать?  
– Ты не пробовал просто ему отказать?  
– Последнему, кто ему отказал, он вырвал глаза, а труп высушил и повесил над дверью.  
Винс на самом деле догадывался, что у Грега неспроста страсть к таксидермии.  
– Хорошо, я помогу тебе. Но сначала нам нужно добраться до моего дома. Мой друг, Набу, просто гениален! Он шаман, представь себе, у него даже фамилиар есть, огромная обезьяна по имени Боло. Набу точно знает, что делать. Идем!  
– Стой! – Говард остановил Винса. – Мы не можем просто взять и уйти, Грегори заметит. Я уже пробовал. Нужно как-то замаскироваться.  
Винс критически осмотрел Говарда с ног до головы.  
– Мы сбреем твои усы, – заключил Нуар.  
– Нет, только не усы, сэр! Совсем спятил? Это моя личная профессиональная гордость! Усы – это то, что делает меня Говардом Муном, сэр!  
– Они больше похожи на пенку от мокко.  
– У тебя усов вообще нету! А я уж лучше умру! – Говард гордо выпрямился и вздернул нос. Винс фыркнул. У него уже созрела другая идея.

***

– Ты уверен, что это прокатит? – недоверчиво произнес Говард, украдкой пытаясь заглянуть в зеркало.  
– Еще бы! Только будет лучше, если ты возьмешь меня за руку. Ну, чтобы мы не потерялись в толпе.  
Говард неуверенно взял Винса за руку и очень вовремя – навстречу им уже шел улыбающийся Грег. Мун покрепче сжал ладонь.  
– Не обольщайся, дэнди, – сквозь зубы прошипел Винс.  
– О, Винси, нашел себе подругу? – нетерпеливо пропел Грег, разглядывая нервно пританцовывающего на месте Говарда.  
– Да, она просто гениальная! Ее зовут… – Винс на секунду осекся, но Говард тут же подхватил:  
– Джойси, Джойси Банничек, – немного пискляво выдавил джазмэн и захлопал ресницами.  
– Да, Джойси. Мы как раз обсуждали последний альбом Гэри Ньюмана. Грег, он не только певец, у него есть еще и лицензия пилота, представляешь? – Винс мечтательно улыбнулся.  
– У тебя такие большие глаза, да, Грегу нравится, – человек–рыба помахал перепончатой рукой. – Я позвоню, Винси. Удачи, сэр.  
– Я не могу поверить, – зашептал Говард Винсу на ухо. – Это действительно было так легко!  
– Не особенно. Рисовать тебе большие глаза только тремя оттенками теней и подводкой – та еще задачка, – Винс открыл дверцу машины. Козырек был предусмотрительно опущен. – Быстрее залезай, пока никто не заметил.  
– Думаешь, меня кто-то узнает?  
– Надеюсь, что меня никто не узнает. Не хватало мне еще уезжать с вечеринки с таким… – Винс глянул на Говарда и тут же выпалил: – стильным… да, стильным и, безусловно, талантливым… Джойси, – Нуар рассмеялся, плюхаясь на соседнее сидение.  
– Что такое? Джойси – это мой двойник.  
– У меня тоже есть двойник, – заметил Винс, ухмыляясь.  
– Тебе обязательно иметь то же, что есть у меня?  
– Триша, – улыбка Винса стала шире.  
– Не копируй мою копию!  
– Эй, дай Трише ожить!  
Говард тяжело вздохнул.  
– Итак, куда мы едем?  
– Эээ, вообще-то я не очень уверен. То есть, Фоссил обычно сидел за рулем, а я спал, так что…  
– …ты понятия не имеешь, как попасть домой, – угрюмо подытожил Говард.  
– В яблочко.  
Некоторое время они молчали.  
– Ну, рули в Кэмден, а я позвоню Лерою, – в конце концов решил Винс. Говард кивнул и включил зажигание.

***

– Ты уверен, что не помнишь дороги? – Говард хотел выглядеть непринужденно, но его голос беспокойно дрогнул. Винс фыркнул.  
– Ты, главное, отель проедь. Оттуда еще минут десять по шоссе.  
– Любопытно, а как это ты не помнишь дорогу, но знаешь, что нужно ехать десять минут по шоссе?  
– Меня хватает только на десять минут, – пожал плечами Винс. Говард удивленно заморгал, и Нуар поспешно добавил: – Меня укачивает, и я стараюсь уснуть, что тут такого?  
Говард медленно кивнул, словно чем–то крепко озадачиваясь. Винс, пожав плечами, потянулся к пакету со сладостями.

***

Говард закрыл капот и тяжело вздохнул.  
– Ну, как наши дела? – Винс сидел на придорожном камне с явно скучающим видом.  
– Не смертельно. Двигатель немного барахлит, но ничего, с чем бы не справился Говард Мун, человек действия, лучший механик Соединенного Королевства, – раздался громкий хлопок и из-под капота пошел странноватый дым. – Да ладно тебе, у всех бывают плохие дни!  
Винс решительно поднялся и – неожиданно для Говарда – улыбнулся. Его улыбка была такой яркой, что Муну пришлось прищурить и без того маленькие глазки.  
– Это же так весело, Говард! – Винс схватил джазмэна за руку и потащил к тропинке.  
– Не трогай меня! – выпалил Говард, но Нуара было уже не остановить. Его голубые глаза искрились азартом.  
– Ты только представь себе, сколько неизведанного ждет нас!  
– Хм, я всегда хотел быть путешественником, – признал Говард, приосаниваясь. – По правде говоря, я давно выписываю «Global Explorer»…  
– Что? – рассмеялся Винс. Приподняв бровь и скривившись, он уточнил, – «Global Explorer»?  
– Лучший журнал путешественника, сэр!  
– Отлично, – Винс издевательски захлопал в ладоши. – И что же ты прочел в нем? Что действительно помогло бы тебе в лесу, заселенном кровожадными обезьянами, сумасшедшими львами и сексуально озабоченными йети?  
– Э-э-э? Йети? – Говард заметно струхнул, и Винсу пришлось снова тянуть его силой.  
– Да перестань, я же пошутил! – засмеялся Нуар. Говард попытался выдавить улыбку, но вышло слишком натянуто. Его ладонь вспотела, но Винс продолжал вести Муна по тропинке.

***

Уже порядком стемнело, а они все еще не вышли на дорогу.  
– Ну вот, мы заблудились! Спасибо большое! – Говард отвесил издевательский поклон. – Как мне только могло в голову прийти пойти в чащу леса с… таким безалаберным человеком, как ты?  
– Баззаборным? – удивился Винс. – А ты реально странный.  
Говард тяжело вздохнул. Объяснять Нуару значение какого–либо слова было пустой тратой времени, в чем он уже убедился. Мозг Винса, судя по всему, просто не воспринимал сложных терминов.  
– О, глянь, Говард! Огонь! – Винс поспешил вперед, и Муну не оставалось ничего лучшего, чем последовать за ним.  
– Суп! Они готовят суп! – восторженно воскликнул Винс. Только сейчас он понял, как сильно проголодался. Пожалуй, в такой экстренной ситуации можно забыть о своей сладко-желейной диете.  
– Пахнет вкусно, – признал Говард, оглядываясь. Вокруг не было ни души. Кто бы ни сидел у костра, он искусно спрятался. Ароматный суп вполне мог оказаться приманкой. Да, Муссон Мун должен быть готов к чему угодно!  
– Суп, – Винс вдохнул запах бульона. – Суп вкуснющий.  
– Суп, суп пахучий, – согласился Говард.  
– Морковка и кориандр! – хором произнесли они.  
– Чили супчик, – усмехнулся Винс.  
– Гренки, гренки! – добавил Говард. Винс подхватил:  
– Мякнут быстро в бульончике.  
– Я бы гаспачо съел, ох!  
– А я бы летний суп, ух!  
– Мисо, мисо практикует додзе.  
– Мисо, мисо – восточный принц в мире супов!  
Они поглядели друг на друга и рассмеялись. Винс давно не чувствовал себя так легко – казалось, они с Говардом знакомы целую вечность.  
– Не думал, что кто-то еще умеет кримповать, – наконец, произнес Мун.  
– Кримповать? Ну, пусть будет так, – улыбнулся Винс и опустил глаза. Ему было безумно радостно, но он так боялся испортить момент. – Тут всего одна ложка и котелок. Я ем первый!  
– Ладно, человечек, – усмехнулся Говард. Он тепло наблюдал за тем, как Винс ел. И это по какой-то странной причине было чертовски приятно.

***

– Расскажи мне о себе.  
Говард повернул голову и удивленно уставился на Винса. Нуар удобно устроился на одном из рукавов своей меховой накидки и невинно хлопал ресницами, приготовившись слушать. Он быстро привык к обществу этого джазового чудака, даже как-то слишком быстро. Несмотря на явные различия вкусов, Винсу было очень легко в обществе Говарда – приятнее, чем даже с Набу или Боло. Как будто так было всегда, но однажды Нуар потерял доброго друга, а теперь нашел и они снова вместе.  
– Я, честно говоря, даже не знаю, с чего начать, – Говард лег на бок, подбивая второй рукав накидки под голову. Винс про себя отметил, что Мун тоже ведет себя раскованнее. – Когда я был маленьким, мы с отцом часто ездили к дяде в Испанию. Я, кстати говоря, испанец.  
– Ты? Испанец? – Винс тихо рассмеялся. – Ты же из Лидса!  
– О чем ты говоришь, человечек?  
– Я знаю, как вы говорите с девушками! – Винс скорчил рожу, – Эхэй, корова, давай, полезай в мою телегу!  
– Ты оскорбляешь меня, Винс, – хоть Говард и не выглядел уязвленным, – до глубины души. Я действительно испанец, это в крови, сэр. Я говорю о родственных связях, друг мой. Слышал о моем дяде, Педро?  
– Откуда бы я слышал? – фыркнул Винс, ерзая от нетерпения, – я в Лондоне живу, мужик! Я долбанный тусовщик!  
– Серьезно? Ты не слышал о моем дяде Педро? – изумился Говард. – Невероятно, Винс! Ты вообще откуда, из джунглей?  
– Ну да, – ответил Винс, но Говард, казалось, и не услышал.  
– Это не меняет твоей неосведомленности, человечек! Мой дядя – своего рода легенда Испании! Непревзойденный тореадор…  
Но Винс уже не слушал, что говорил Говард. По правде говоря, он просто лежал, удобно устроившись под теплой накидкой, глядел на новоиспеченного друга и наслаждался моментом. Мало кто из его знакомых был таким… экстраординарным. Но в Говарде все было, как надо. Хоть у Винса и была аллергия на джаз, в остальном Мун казался очень подходящим. Как серебряные Челси.  
– …эй, человечек, ты что, уснул? – аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, прошептал Говард. Расценив молчание, как знак согласия, Мун повернулся на спину и облегченно выдохнул.  
Прохладный ветер забрался под накидку. Нуар, не задумываясь, пододвинулся к Говарду и положил голову на теплое плечо. Мун что-то сонно проворчал.  
«Идеально», – подумал Винс, прежде чем уснуть.

***

– Винс! – тихо позвал Говард. Нуар зевнул и, вместо того, чтобы проснуться, покрепче обнял Муна. – Винс, просыпайся! – Говард попытался растормошить друга. – Вставай!  
– Я никогда не встаю так рано, – проворчал Винс, уткнувшись в плечо Говарда.  
– Тут кто-то есть, и голос у него какой–то… гопницкий! Ну же, вставай!  
Винс расстроено заворчал и откинулся на спину. Как же здорово просто поспать под открытым небом! Хоть он и не выспался, настроение было приподнятым, и Винс не до конца понимал причину.  
Говард тем временем подскочил, как ошпаренный, и принялся что-то высматривать вдалеке.  
– Сомневаюсь, что твои маленькие глазки что-нибудь заметят! – Винс сладко потянулся, а Говард зашипел на него.  
– Тсс! Этот тип недалеко и, кажется, я слышу плеск воды.  
В этот момент Винс, наконец, осознал, что его мучает жуткая жажда. Облизнув губы, он огляделся и прислушался – действительно, вдалеке слышался плеск воды и какое-то ворчание.  
– Не нравится мне это, Винс, – прошептал Говард.  
– Идем, проверим! – Нуар поднялся и пошел в сторону голоса.  
– Ты что, псих? Вечно твою задницу тянет к приключениям! – Говард ругался, но все же пошел следом.  
– Зато на мою задницу не покушаются человеко-рыбы, – вполголоса заметил Винс.  
– Ты что-то имеешь против моей задницы?  
– Почему сразу «против»? Она очень даже ничего…  
Говард тут же покраснел и, не рассчитав силы, толкнул Винса вперед. Нуар распластался в нелепой позе прямо на берегу, чудом не свалившись в воду. «Какого хрена?» – хотел было произнести Винс, но, подняв глаза, понял, что подобрал слишком мягкую фразу.  
– Что за…? – выдал Нуар. Перед ним стоял зеленокожий кокни в одной только черной шляпе с мятными леденцами. Мокрые седые волосы свидетельствовали о том, что незнакомец не так давно купался – при мысли об этом Винс сразу расхотел пить из реки. Сзади послышался шорох, и на берег выбежал Говард.  
– АААА!!! – завопил Мун и бросился бежать обратно.  
– Не понял, – с явным акцентом пробормотал кокни. – Часто он так?  
– Да ничего, – Винс поднялся с холодного песка, – у него одна нога короче другой, так что он скоро вернется.  
– Я-а-а-асно, – возникла неловкая пауза. Винс старался уделить максимальное внимание носкам своих ботинок, а незнакомец щурился и скалился, но ничего не говорил.  
Наконец, Говард вернулся. Винсу пришлось схватить друга за руку, чтобы тот не убежал в другую сторону.  
– Чойта вы тут делаете, дорогуши? – незнакомец гаденько прищурился.  
– Да вот, – Винс неопределенно развел руками, – гуляем.  
– Всю ночь, чтоль, гуляете? – удивился кокни. – Ох, ох, ну и молодежь сегодня, лишь бы ночью найти кусты повыше. А кто, я вас спрашиваю, подумал о бедном кокни?  
Винс непонимающе приподнял бровь.  
– Кто, – продолжал незнакомец, – хотя бы сделал вид, что у него, мудака такого, есть мозги? Вы, бляди, съели мой ужин! – и мужик, так и не одев ничего, кинулся на друзей.  
– Бежим! – закричал Говард, и они побежали.  
– Я вас сначала палкой захуярю! – кричал зеленый мужик им в спину. – А потом одену в костюмы дельфинов и жестоко изнасилую!  
Винс представил себе настолько красочную картину, что, несмотря на каблуки, побежал быстрее Говарда. Мун с обезумевшим выражением лица выл на бегу «я не хочу умирать!», да так жалостливо, что Винсу хотелось похлопать друга по плечу. Но вместо этого, Нуар споткнулся о какой-то корень и растянулся на влажной от росы траве.  
– Говард!  
Но Мун, по-видимому, был далеко – а зеленый мужик близко. Незнакомец перевернул Винса на спину, схватил за воротник накидки и уже собирался грязно надругаться, как…  
– Еще одни выходные коту под хвост, – будничным тоном прощебетал зеленый и упал на траву рядом с Винсом. Нуар перевел взгляд на своего спасителя – Говард!  
Когда Мун помог ему подняться, Винс мог поклясться в том, что вокруг них возникло какое-то сверхъестественное розоватое сияние, и заиграла романтичная музыка. «Мистика», – решил Нуар. «Спецэффекты», – хмыкнул режиссер.  
– Но как? – спросил Винс, все еще не придя в себя после пережитого стресса.  
– Честно говоря, это все Дух Джаза, – признался Говард.  
– Что за…  
– Нет времени, бежим! Он может проснуться!  
И, словно в подтверждение его словам, зеленый громко застонал от боли. Винс и Говард пустились наутек. Снова.  
Винсу показалось, что они бежали несколько часов, хотя на самом деле прошла всего пара минут. Ветки то и дело хлестали по лицу и плечам, но насчет прически Нуар не беспокоился. Недавно он приобрел лак для волос, произведенный по специальной технологии с добавлением слез Роберта Смита – а прическа, взбрызнутая таким лаком, держится около месяца.  
Наконец, они выбежали на дорогу – как раз туда, где вчера остановились. Их машина стояла в нескольких десятках метров, поэтому, не особенно думая о том, что они будут делать, Говард и Винс побежали к автомобилю.  
– Вот вы и попались, сукины дети! – зеленый мужик выбежал из леса и, тряся своим хозяйством, погнался за друзьями. И, вдруг, закричал, как резанный.  
Завизжали тормоза, Винс обернулся – в паре метров от них остановился небольшой фургончик, полный народу. На капоте было что-то темное, подозрительно напоминающее кровь, и что-то зеленое, подозрительно напоминающее зеленую кожу. Винс постарался перестать анализировать.  
Открылась дверь – из салона послышался хор нестройных и не совсем трезвых голосов, перевирающих арию фон Вебера.  
– Винси!  
«О, нет», – только и успел подумать Винс, прежде чем оказался в потных объятьях Боба Фоссила.  
– Привет, Фоссил, – промямлил Винс, словно школьница на экзамене.  
– Очень жаль, что ты сбежал вчера – там как раз началось все самое интересное! – Фоссил сильнее сжал Винса. Говард кашлянул. – О, я знаю тебя. Мы не друзья, не родственники, но у нас точно был безудержный секс на рабочем месте, – Винс был шокирован. – Эээ, я что, сказал это вслух?  
– Вообще-то, да, – смущенно потупился Говард.  
– Куда едете, Фоссил? С такой компанией, – Винс со смехом высвободился из хватки босса. – В клуб?  
– А? – Фоссил похотливо разглядывал Говарда. – А, да, Винси, в Лондон едем, в Velvet Onion.  
– Подбросите нас? – сразу же оживился Говард. Фоссил причмокнул губами.  
– Для тебя – что угодно, сладкий, – Боб обернулся, обращаясь к попутчикам, – А ну-ка, ребятки, покажем мальчикам, на что способны холостые и свободные от предрассудков мужчины!  
Винс молча схватил Говарда за руку, и они быстро нырнули в фургончик. Боб Фоссил казалось, вовсе не обратил на это внимания – юркнув на переднее сидение, он быстро подключился к припеву какой-то народной шотландской песни. Винс не знал ни одной шотландской песни, ведь он вырос в джунглях с Брайаном Ферри.  
Он и сам не заметил, что так и не отпустил ладонь Говарда. Лишь когда Мун пятый раз кашлянул, Винс обернулся, недоумевая:  
– Ты чем-то подавился?  
– Не трогай меня, – и Говард показательно выдернул вспотевшую ладонь из ладони Винса.  
– Нервный какой, – усмехнулся Винс. – Это я тебя еще не трогал!  
– Милые бранятся – только тешатся! – раздался за спиной до боли знакомый голос. Руди!  
– А ты еще что тут делаешь? – с подозрением прищурился Винс.  
– Боб пообещал бесплатное бухло, – пожал плечами Руди, – и телок. А я как раз потерял своего барабанщика, Спайдера, любителя покутить. Надеюсь встретить его там, на горячей оргии. Если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
– Милый-милый зоопарк для тебя и для меня! – во всю глотку вопил Фоссил. Винс, проигнорировав беспокойный взгляд Говарда, присоединился к пению – в конце концов, их ждала долгая дорога.

***

– Увидимся в понедельник, Винси, – Боб помахал сотруднику на прощанье. Винс усмехнулся.  
– Неужели ты в понедельник доползешь до зоопарка? – с сомнением произнес он. Фоссил закатил глаза:  
– Не этот, идиот, через две недели! Пока, придурки!  
Завизжали тормоза, и фургончик, ловко сманеврировав, исчез за углом. Винс повернулся к Говарду.  
– Ну вот, добро пожаловать в Набутик! – Но Говард отнюдь не светился счастьем. Даже напротив, его лицо перекосило от ужаса даже сильнее, чем при встрече с зеленым кокни. – Что слу…  
И Винс увидел.  
Рядом со входом в Набутик стоял никто иной, как Старый Грег. Его черные усы гневно шевелились и, судя по всему, в его руках был гарпун. Винс не знал, как выглядит гарпун, ведь он всю жизнь прожил в джунглях с Брайаном Ферри.  
– А я предупреждал тебя, Винси, – его голос звенел от гнева. Нуар нервно сглотнул. «Набу», – мысленно позвал он, надеясь, что шаман все-таки умеет читать мысли. «Набулио, помоги!»  
Грег тем временем медленно подходил к ним. Винс, подняв вверх руки, аккуратно отступал, а вот Говард… Говард окаменел.  
– Послушай, Грегори, – начал Винс, чувствуя, что еще немного, и собственное сердце выпрыгнет из груди. – Ты неправильно понял.  
– Для тебя это игра, да, Винси? Поматросил и бросил? Но я – и только я! – люблю Говарда!  
– Ты ничего не понимаешь, Грег! Говард не любит тебя! Он любит меня, а я – его!  
И, чтобы продемонстрировать Грегу свою правоту, Винс схватил Говарда за отвороты рубашки и поцеловал.  
«Что-то в этом есть», – подумал Винс, страстно обнимая Муна. Он прикусил сомкнутые губы и, когда Говард инстинктивно охнул, воспользовался ситуацией. Полностью отдавшись поцелую, Винс с удивлением заметил, что Мун не так уж плохо целовался. И как-то совсем забыл про Грега.  
– Аааа! – нечеловеческий крик заставил Винса отстраниться от Говарда. Они синхронно обернулись и чуть не покатились со смеху.  
Грег лежал без сознания на асфальте чуть поодаль, а на его месте стоял Лестер Корнкрэйк с новехоньким велосипедом.  
– Привет! – Кудряшка помахал рукой. – Не подскажите ли, голубки, как до Кэмдена добраться? Слышал, там сейчас вечеринка…  
Винс посмотрел на Говарда и, не выдержав, все-таки рассмеялся. Мун еще пару секунд сохранял бесстрастное выражение лица, но тоже не смог сдержаться.  
Хохоча, Винс не мог отвести взгляда от опухших после поцелуя губ Говарда. Даже несмотря на пенку от мокко.  
– Ну, что, – произнес Говард, вздохнув, – это конец истории?  
– С ума сошел? – Винс повис на шее Муна, самозабвенно ухмыляясь. – У нас еще три сезона, два тура и, может быть, полнометражка! 


End file.
